


Prologue Chapter V The Hierophant - Pat him down

by dr_leechdealer (esperance9801)



Series: The Arcana paid scenes, transcribed. [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperance9801/pseuds/dr_leechdealer
Summary: Text transcript of the paid scene from the visual novel game The Arcana>Prologue>Chapter V The HierophantNavigate your own route using the Chapter Index!Scene where Julian breaks into your shop a second time, and offers himself up for a body search. Ahem.Quite a lot of alternative scenes huh.. permutations and combinations much.





	1. Pat him down.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ:  
> This is a text transcript of a scene from the visual novel game The Arcana. NOTHING HERE BELONGS TO ME - THE TEXT BELONGS TO NIX HYDRA, THE GAME DEVELOPER.  
> I am trying to collate and transcribe all the paid scenes in the game, for easier reference by fans and for those who have not paid to unlock these scenes but wish to read them nonetheless. I have no intention of profitting from this, and again, all the text and characters here do not belong to me.  
> To those who do not play this game, please still support the original game "The Arcana: A mystic romance", available on both the Apple and Android app stores. I can guarantee you that the original gameplay experience, complete with music and visuals, is more enjoyable than reading this.
> 
> (y/n) = your name  
> Words spoken by the MC (aka you) are in Italics to avoid confusion.

 

“Oh, I hope you don’t think I’m a _thief_. I’m a lot of things, but not that. But… you wouldn’t take my word for it, would you?”

To my surprise, the doctor shucks off his overcoat, and starts to unbutton his waistcoat. He throws it open with a flutter, arms outstretched, palm-up in submission.

“Search me. If you find anything of yours, I’ll show myself to the stocks.”

“Go ahead. Search until you’re satisfied.”

He lowers his eye, presenting himself for inspection. The sight makes me grow hot at the ears, embarrassed.

 

**_Choice – Pat him down. <PAID>_ **

**_Choice – “I’ll pass.”_ **

 

_“I think I will.”_

From the stunned look on his face, he didn’t expect me to take him up on it.

“You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you? Well then, don’t be shy. I promise I’ll be good.”

I step closer, eyes roaming over his body, unsure of where to begin.

 

**_Choice – Feel his arms. >Go to Chapter 2_ **

**_Choice – Feel his torso. >Go to Chapter 3_ **


	2. Feel his arms.

I gingerly run my hands down one of his arms. I can feel how cool his skin is, even through the thin material of his shirt.

I’ve never been this close to him before. There’s barely a sliver of space between us. The leather of his glove creaks as he flexes the lean muscles of his arm under my hand.

“Ohh, you have such lovely hands. You can squeeze a little harder, you know, I won’t mind.”

True to his brazen words, he bites his lip when I press more firmly on his other arm, but didn’t protest.

“Come to think of it, I haven’t seen you up close in broad daylight before. You’re stronger than I realised. I’d love to get a good feel for you.”

He reaches for me, clever fingers wrapping around my wrist and tugging, trying to close that last inch between our bodies.

****

**_Choice – Smack his hand away. >Go to Chapter 4 _ **

**_Choice – “Please stop moving.” >Go to Chapter 5_ **

 


	3. Feel his torso.

Tentatively, I reach up and run my hands over his shoulders. I’ve never been this close to him before. There’s barely a sliver of space between us.

“Not afraid to get up close and personal, are you-“

He cuts himself off when I slide my hands under his shirt.

His skin is soft, and surprisingly cool. When my fingers brush over his throat, I can feel his pulse jump.

The moment my hands reach his waist, he suddenly twists away, as slippery as an eel.

“No no no, not there! Er, ahem, I… I’m afraid I’m terribly ticklish. Don’t tell anyone. It’ll be our little secret.”

 

**_Choice – Hold him still. >Go to Chapter 6_ **

**_Choice – “Please stop moving.” >Go to Chapter 5_ **

 


	4. Smack his hand away.

I smack his hand away.

_“Stop moving.”_

For a moment, I worry that I’ve gone too far. But… Julian doesn’t seem offended at all. He bites his lip, flushing…

…And obediently drops his arm back to his side.

I take a step back, catching my breath. Julian blinks quizzically at me.

“Done so soon? Why, you’ve only just started! You haven’t even checked my other side yet.”

He’s baiting me, but he’s right; I haven’t checked his back yet.

I circle around him, and he twists around to watch me, not letting me out of his sight. His eye is bright with interest. My cheeks warm under his shameless stare.

“I had no idea you were so… hands-on. How daring of you. Aren’t you afraid someone will see?”

 

**_Choice - “Did I say you could move?” >Go to Chapter 8_ **

**_Choice – Back off. >Go to Chapter 7_ **

 


	5. "Please stop moving."

“Please stop moving.”

He pauses mid-motion, tilting his head curiously.

“So polite. I can take a little rough handling, you know. You could take more liberties with me.”

His tone is provocative, but the look in his eye is almost eager.

I take a step back, catching my breath. Julian blinks quizzically at me.

“Done so soon? Why, you’ve only just started! You haven’t even checked my other side yet.”

He’s baiting me, but he’s right; I haven’t checked his back yet.

I circle around him, and he twists around to watch me, not letting me out of his sight. His eye is bright with interest. My cheeks warm under his shameless stare.

“I had no idea you were so… hands-on. How daring of you. Aren’t you afraid someone will see?”

 

**_Choice - “Did I say you could move?” >Go to Chapter 8_ **

**_Choice – Back off. >Go to Chapter 7_ **

 

 


	6. Hold him still.

Chapter 6

I catch his arm. He almost overbalances, but catches himself at the last second.

_“Hold still.”_

He bites his lip, flushing under my stare, and obediently stands straight, arms at his side.

I take a step back, catching my breath. Julian blinks quizzically at me.

“Done so soon? Why, you’ve only just started! You haven’t even checked my other side yet.”

He’s baiting me, but he’s right; I haven’t checked his back yet.

I circle around him, and he twists around to watch me, not letting me out of his sight. His eye is bright with interest. My cheeks warm under his shameless stare.

“I had no idea you were so… hands-on. How daring of you. Aren’t you afraid someone will see?”

 

**_Choice - “Did I say you could move?” >Go to Chapter 8_ **

**_Choice – Back off. >Go to Chapter 7_ **

 


	7. Back off.

I hadn’t even thought of that. Suddenly very conscious of where we are, I step back. What was I thinking? Anyone could have seen us. Luckily, it’s a foggy morning, and the guards are nowhere in sight.

“Don’t tell me you’ve changed your mind? Or did you want a little more privacy?”

He looks at me from under his lashes, his gaze heated.

“There’s so much you haven’t seen yet, after all. Wouldn’t you like to?”

My cheeks prickle with heat. He chuckles, looking terribly pleased with himself.

“ _Shouldn’t_ you _be afraid of being seen?”_

“Worried about me? How sweet of you. Don’t fret. I’m only in trouble when I want to be.”

Somehow, I doubted that. All the same, I haven’t found anything from my shop on him.

_“Alright. I believe you.”_

“Huh? I, ah. Wait. Really?”

_“Really.”_

“That’s a terrible idea. You shouldn’t take anyone at their word, least of all me. But, er, well. I do hope you’re satisfied. I would just hate to disappoint you.”

He retrieves his overcoat with a showy flourish and slips it back on.

“Well, I’m sure you have things to do, so I’ll just be getting out of your way…”

He takes a wide step, contorting his long form around me to pass.

_“Doctor Ju- Doctor Devorak-“_

“Take care now. If the powers that be should ever entangle us again… Call me Julian.”

 <End of scene>


	8. "Did I say you could move?"

_“Did I say you could move?”_

“I, ah… no, you didn’t.”

_“Then turn back around.”_

He complies without hesitation. I can see the tips of his ears turn red. Interesting.

A fine tremor goes through him when I slide my palms down his back.

 _“Besides, shouldn’t_ you _be afraid of being seen?”_

“Er, well, I suppose that’s true…”

I run my hands over his hips, checking his pockets, and stop when I feel an unexpected hard edge.

“Ah, that, don’t worry about that.”

…It’s a knife, hidden in his pocket.

“But I _am_ happy to see you. I can show you, if you like.”

He’s incorrigible, but I can feel him nervously shifting his weight. I walk back around to his front, trailing one hand over his hip. He sways in my direction, but holds himself still with a visible effort.

“Are you… are you done?”

_“Almost. You’d better tell me what you were really looking for.”_

“You’re very persistent, aren’t you? And, hmm. Thorough.”

_“Answer the question.”_

Julian’s throat bobs when he swallows, and he lets out a slow, shaky sigh.

“I… I was looking for answers. But I didn’t find any. Not the ones I wanted.”

_“Alright. I believe you.”_

“Huh? I, ah. Wait. Really?”

_“Really.”_

“That’s a terrible idea. You shouldn’t take anyone at their word, least of all me. But, er, well. I do hope you’re satisfied. I would just hate to disappoint you.”

He retrieves his overcoat with a showy flourish and slips it back on.

“Well, I’m sure you have things to do, so I’ll just be getting out of your way…”

He takes a wide step, contorting his long form around me to pass.

_“Doctor Ju- Doctor Devorak-“_

“Take care now. If the powers that be should ever entangle us again… Call me Julian.”

<End of scene>


End file.
